


BOUND TOGETHER

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Late-night self-doubt turns into first times and the feeling of skin on skin...
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Reader
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Kudos: 19





	BOUND TOGETHER

WARNING- SMUT

The room was quiet, the television playing an old black and white movie that Will had found earlier in the night, before he fell asleep on the sofa and before Joyce left for her shift at the store. You leaned against Jonathan, head resting on his arm with your hand in his. Shadows were cast over the walls, the trees outside moving slowly in the wind. Jonathan's chest rose and fell calmly, eyes focused on the small screen in front of him.

You closed your eyes for a short moment, resting them as they grew tired, but soon you opened them to feel yourself rising, off the couch and into someone's arms.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" You tilted your head to look up at him from where you were in his arms, him slowly making his way to his bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot.

"I thought you might have wanted to sleep on the bed and not the couch. More comfortable." He looked down at you, a slight smile on his lips as he let you down onto the bed, fingers brushing your waist. You leaned up to connect your lips to his, hand coming up to rest against his neck before you pulled away.

"Thank you, babe." He shook his head with a smile, before turning away and leaving the room for a moment. You stood up, slowly walking to the large stack of draws that held Jonathan's clothes. You pulled out a shirt and boxer shorts, laying them on the bed.

The door opened behind you, Jonathan coming to sit in front of you on the bed, elbows resting on knees and head in his hands. You brushed a hand through his messy hair, fingers soothing and gentle.

"Will's been having nightmares." His voice was quiet, controlled as you sat down beside him.

"I know." You wrapped an arm around his back comfortingly.

"He wakes up screaming in the night, thinking he's gone again until mum or I come racing into the room to calm him down."

"And you think you can stop, you can hold him until he stops crying, distract him with music or watch him draw what's in his head. But you can't." You leaned further into him, lips against his neck, hot air blowing against his skin.

"I wish I could."

"I know Jonathan, I know. But you have to accept that it's going to take ages for Will, for you, for your mother. It can't all be healed within a blink of an eye." He nods slowly, turning to you.

"Why have you stayed? I mean, in all this hell, why haven't you run away yet? Away from me?" You looked at him, dead in the eye with a face of shock. Shuffling around, you settled so that your legs were either side of him, hands cupping his face and his hands tracing patterns on your bare legs.

"I am here because I'm in love with you, Jonathan. I am here because you need help, and although a lot of the time you don't want to accept help, I'm always going to be there giving it to you. You and your family have become so important to me, to see Joyce smile after a long day, to hear Will laugh at a joke has become something I long for, but to see you, as plain and "weird" as you are- well, those are things I long to see. I will never run from you or your family Jonathan Byers, not tonight, not tomorrow, not in a million years, because honestly, I don't think I would survive without you". His eyes were bright, hands tugging onto your clothes for a moment, holding the fabric between his fingers. You leaned in closer then, lips brushing his as you whispered the words he longed to hear. "I love you Jonathan Byers, and nothing is going to change that."

And suddenly he was lurching forward, colliding his chapped with yours, sucking in all the air he could and pressing you against him in a kiss of absolute desperation. You wound your fingers into his hair, tugging slightly on the ends that tickled your skin, and the two of you were heaving for breath, moaning together as you both became closer together, pushing into each other, hands rubbing against any bare piece of skin, the warmth and the friction between you causing sparks to fly.

He moved to your neck then, lips gently sucking on the skin under your ear, moving lower to where he soon had his tongue rubbing against the curve of your neck to your collar bone. You threw your head back, hair falling around your shoulders and your hands resting against his chest, fingers finding purchase on his cotton shirt. His eyes were blown wide, the blue colour darker than you had ever seen it. Pulling his mouth away from your neck, you kissed him again, starting to un-tuck his cotton shirt from where it was in his jeans. His hands fiddle with the buttons that hold your shirt together, quickly taking it apart and sliding it off your shoulders. He pulls away from you so you can yank his shirt over his head and throw it to the back of the room, him moving his hands gently against your cheeks and brushing the hair away from your face.

You looked beautiful to him at that moment, lips plump and cheeks tinted with a pinkish hue that seemed to light up your face. He gazed at you, blue eyes moving around to capture every single feature of your angelic face before his hands came up to lay themselves against your hips. You move then so that you were lying flat on the bed, his body trapping yours above. Lips locking with his for a slight moment before his mouth travelled to your collarbone, shoulders, neck, the curve of your breasts, and the clear expanse of your stomach. Your hands skimmed the scars and cuts that littered his arms, were carved into his chest and tattooed his stomach. He let out a moan, quiet and deep as he pressed his mouth further into the skin of your breast. You sucked in a breath then, hands clutching at his skin.

"Jonathan, please, god I need you now." He looked up, gaze catching yours as you looked at him. He hesitated for a moment, hand tracing shapes on your skin.

"Are you sure? We've never gone this far." His lips were millimetres from yours, breath mixing together in the dark room. You clutched him close, nearly grinding against him, earning a low growl.

"I'm sure Jonathan, I'm sure." He nodded then, looking at you again before kissing you, but this time it was different, gentle and sweet, as if he was suddenly afraid to break you, or that he didn't want to hurt you in any way possible.

"God I love you. Just tell me if you need me to stop." And with that, he was lifting you up slightly, hands coming around gently to un-clip your bra and pull it away from your body. He blinked, taking in the sight of you lying out on the bed, the moonlight that seeped through the gap in the curtains falling over your body, casting it in a white light that shone against your skin. "You're so beautiful Y/N, so so beautiful." You smiled up at him, but couldn't help rocking your hips up to meet his, moaning sweetly.

He had enough then, quickly unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jeans, followed by his boxers and your clothes. He slipped a condom on, and soon he sunk down into you, slow and gentle as you adjusted to him, eyes shutting tight and a soft moan escaping your lips. He let you get used to the feel of him inside you, the two of you holding onto each other so tightly. You nodded then, pressing a kiss to his lips, wanting him to move.

He sucked in a breath then, moving slowly at first but picking up pace as the two of you let moans escape from your mouths. Your nails dug into his back, leaving faint red trails in his skin as the two of your rocked together. Both of you knew that neither of you was bound to last long, the friction and the heat between you pushing everything further, and soon you were gasping for air, your body being overtaken with shivers.

"Jonathan, please I'm so close." You threw your head back for one final moan as he mouthed a mark onto your skin, matching the others that were already there.

"I know, love, I know. Let go beautiful." And with that, you tugged him closer as he helped you through the orgasm, face buried into his neck as he also let go, eyes shutting tight as he moaned loudly in your ear.

He pulled out then, pulling the condom off and quickly throwing it in the bin underneath his bed, before collapsing beside you. You moved closer to him, swinging an arm around his waist, cheek resting against his warm shoulder.

He gazed at you, a small smile on his face, watching as your eyes fluttered shut. Your mouth moved slowly, but he couldn't catch the quiet words that left your mouth. He leaned closer.

"You feeling okay?" You nodded, tangling your legs with his.

"I love you Jonathan."

"I love you too Y/N, so so much." And with that, he tugged you into his arms, cradling you in his warm embrace and kissing your forehead, the two of you drifting to sleep, with skin against skin and limbs tangled together.


End file.
